jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
T-Taktikdroide
Die T-Serie TaktikdroidenGalaxy at War waren ein von der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme zur Zeit der Klonkriege eingesetzte Droiden. Aufgrund ihrer höheren künstlichen Intelligenz befehligten sie normale Kampfdroiden gegen die Streitkräfte der Galaktischen Republik. Beschreibung Der Taktikdroide war mit einer weitaus höheren künstlichen Intelligenz ausgestattet, als übliche B1-Kampf- oder B2-Superkampfdroiden. Daher wurden sie in Schlachten oder anderen militärischen Missionen als Befehlshaber eingesetzt, um den Standard-Kampfdroiden der Konföderation eine anorganische Führung zu unterstellen, die taktisches und strategisches Denken beherrschte. Taktikdroiden waren in der Lage, schnelle Entscheidungen zu treffen und Prioritäten zu setzen. Um das Missionsziel zu erfüllen, scheuten sich die Taktikdroiden nicht davor, ein feindliches Schiff mit zahlreichen eigenen Einheiten zu vernichten. Geschichte Eigenübersetzung von: „He has headed right for us.“ – „He can't. Raise the shields!“ – „We cannot. The shields are still recharging.“ left|thumb|Trench und sein Taktikdroide Im Zuge der Schlacht von Christophsis wurden mehrere Taktikdroiden verwendet. Admiral Trench hatte einen solchen Droiden an Bord seines Flaggschiffs – der Invincible –, als er die Blockade des Planeten anführte. Einen ersten Angriffsversuch der republikanischen Flotte konnten sie zurückschlagen, so dass sich ihre Gegner hinter den Mond zurückzogen. Da sich die republikanischen Schiffe zu lange versteckt hielten, wollte Trench sie wieder hervorlocken. Er befahl daher seinem Taktikdroiden, die ''Hyena''-Bomber einzusetzen, um die Bodenstellungen von Senator Bail Organa anzugreifen. Trotzdem hielt die gegnerische Flotte ihre Stellung hinter dem Mond, was Admiral Trench skeptisch stimmte. Plötzlich griff ein getarntes Schiff die Invincible mit Torpedos an, die jedoch an den Schilden abprallten. Ein Versuch Trenchs, das getarnte Schiff zu zerstören schlug fehl. Als ein weiterer Angriff des feindlichen Schiffs folgte, befahl Trench seinem Taktikdroiden, ihre Torpedos auf die magnetische Spur des getarnten Schiffs auszurichten. Dafür musste der Droide jedoch die Schilde der Invincible herunterlassen. Der Jedi flog jedoch direkt auf sie zu, so dass Trench die Aktivierung der Schilde befahl, was aber unmöglich war. Kurz darauf streifte das feindliche Schiff die Brücke der Invincible, so dass ihre eigenen Torpedos das Schiff zerstörten. Gemäß des Hinweises eines republikanischen Spions führte der befehlshabende Taktikdroide sein Bataillone an Kampfdroiden um eine Falle herum, die die Jedi Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi im Vorfeld aufstellten. Dennoch gelang den beiden Jedi sowie einigen Klonkriegern die Flucht, wobei der zuständige Taktikdroide zerstört und dessen Kopf später einer nähren Analyse durch Captain Rex und Kommandant Cody unterzogen wurde. Während eines späteren Einsatz befehligte ein Taktikdroide in der Schlacht von Quell einige ''Munificent''-Fregatten gegen einen republikanischen Kampfverband unter der Leitung der Jedi Aayla Secura. Zunächst ließ der Droide das bereits schwer beschädigte Kommandoschiff von Kampfdroiden infiltrieren, doch sah er sich kurz darauf gezwungen, die Waffen seiner Fregatten zu bemühen, da Anakin Skywalker an Bord der Resolute zur Verstärkung anrückte. Ein anderer Taktikdroide wurde im Zuge der Krise um das Blauschattenvirus auf Naboo gefangen genommen. Nach einem vergeblichen Verhör wurde er durch das Ungeschick von Jar Jar Binks zerstört. In der Schlacht um Ryloth kommandierte der Taktikdroide TX-20 die separatistischen Bodenstreikräfte. Er hatte eine recht ausgefeilte Strategie entwickelt, indem er Twi'leks als lebende Schilde einsetzte, um die schweren Protonenkanonen zu schützen. Außerdem ließ er ausgehungerte Gutkurrs auf die Klonkrieger los, um diese von Beginn an zu dezimieren. Letztendlich wurde er von einer Menge Twi'leks in seine Bestandteile zerlegt und dieser Teil der Schlacht endete zu Gunsten der Republik. Des Weiteren kommandierte TA-175 an Wat Tambors Seite die Streitkräfte in Lessu, der Hauptstadt von Ryloth. Als klar war, dass die republikanischen Streitkräfte unter der Führung von Mace Windu nicht mehr aufzuhalten waren, befahl Graf Dooku Tambor und TA-175, die Dörfer der Twi'leks zu bombardieren und den Planeten zu verlassen. Tambor wollte zuvor noch so viele Wertgegenstände wie möglich an sich reißen. TA-175 versuchte mehrmals den Emir dazu zu bewegen, die Stadt rechtzeitig zu verlassen, doch wollte er noch auf weitere Transporter warten. Nachdem die Truppen der Republik bereits in die Stadt vorgedrungen waren, verließ der Taktikdroide den Planeten mit Tambors Schiff. An Bord teilte er Dooku mit, dass der Emir sich geweigert hatte, die Stadt rechtzeitig zu verlassen. Der Sith-Lord fand dies bedauerlich, ordnete dennoch das unverzügliche Bombardement von Lessu an. TA-175 leitete den Befehl an die Bomber weiter, die jedoch von Anakin Skywalker und dessen Padawan Ahsoka Tano abgefangen werden konnten. thumb|TX-21 und Poggle Während der Zweiten Schlacht von Geonosis stand der Taktikdroide TX-21 dem geonosianischen Erzherzog Poggle dem Geringeren bei der taktischen Planung zur Seite. Als die republikanischen Truppen, unter der Führung von Anakin Skywalker und Luminara Unduli, den Sturm auf die Droidenfabrik der Geonosianer antraten, hatte TX-21 eine Falle für die gegnerische Armee vorbereitet: Er ließ eine Gruppe Kampfdroiden die Klontruppen frontal angreifen, während Soldaten der geonosianischen Miliz ihre Gegner aus dem Hinterhalt attackierten. Die Klontruppen und ihre Jedi-Generäle vernichteten derweil immer mehr Kampfdroiden sowie Geonosianer und rückten weiter in Richtung der Fabrik vor. Poggle war mit der Leistung seiner Truppen nicht zufrieden; daher bat TX-21 ihn, die ersten 20 fertiggestellten Super-Panzer einsetzen zu dürfen, was ihm erlaubt wurde. Die neuartigen Panzer schafften es tatsächlich, die gegnerischen Truppen zum Rückzug zu zwingen. Später eilte ein Geonosianer in das Befehlszentrum und teilte ihnen mit, dass zwei Jedi in den Reaktorraum der Fabrik eingedrungen waren und mehrere Sprengsätze auf dem Hauptreaktor angebracht hatten. Poggle und TX-21 begaben sich alsgleich – mit Verstärkung eines Super-Panzers und zahlreichen Truppen – zu den Eindringlingen. Der Erzherzog befahl die Deaktivierung der Bomben und die Vernichtung der Jedi – Barriss Offee und Ahsoka Tano. TX-21 wurde zerstört, als Ahsoka eine Bombe auf den sich neben dem Taktikdroiden befindlichen Super-Panzer warf, so dass er von der Explosionswelle erfasst wurde. Taktikdroide TV-94 diente auf Grievous’ ''Recusant''-Zerstörer während der Ersten Schlacht von Saleucami. Nachdem der Droiden-General den Jedi-Meister Eeth Koth gefangen genommen hatte, ließ er ihn auf der Brücke des Zerstörers festhalten und seine Flotte in das Saleucami-System bringen. Wenig später traf eine republikanische Flotte im System ein und TV-94 meldete, dass eines der Schiffe Kontakt mit ihnen aufnahm. Obi-Wan Kenobi meldete sich und Grievous wollte ihn persönlich töten. Der Taktikdroide verblieb während der Abwesenheit des Generals auf der Brücke und sammelte einige BX-Kommandodroiden um sich. Einige Zeit später trafen die Jedi Anakin Skywalker und Adi Gallia auf der Brücke ein, um Meister Koth zu befreien. TV-94 ließ die Kommandodroiden die Jedi umstellen und begann, den Gefangenen mit Elektroschocks zu foltern. Er drohte, dass er Koth töten würde, wenn seine Retter auch nur einen Schritt täten. Skywalker zog den Droiden mit Hilfe der Macht zu sich und trennte ihm den Arm ab, auf dem sich der Auslöser für die Elektroschocks befand. Während die Kommandodroiden den Kampf gegen die beiden Jedi eröffneten, versuchte TV-94 an seinen abgetrennten Arm zu gelangen. Dies gelang ihm auch letztendlich, jedoch konnte er nicht rechtzeitig den Auslöser betätigen und wurde von Skywalker zerstört. Quellen * * * * * * * * *''Headgames'' *''Galaxy at War'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Droiden Kategorie:Klasse Vier Droiden Kategorie:Droiden der Separatisten Kategorie:Taktikdroiden en:T-series tactical droid es:Droide táctico serie T nl:T-Series Tactical Droid fi:T-sarjan taktiikkadroidi